


The Short straw

by Purpledragon13



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Caregivers, Diapers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Littles Are Known, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Stress, aaaaaaaannnnnnggggggsssst, and some soft stuff, little beezlebub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon13/pseuds/Purpledragon13
Summary: In a world of alphas, omegas, neutrals, caregivers and littles, humans weren't the only ones with these special classifications, even angels and demons had them and let's just say being a submissive angel or demon was pulling a horrible sort straw in a bet.Beezlebub, it seems, had pulled the shortest straw of all.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 44





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I decided to write this because there wasn't enough of it, and I think beelzebub is a interesting character to write especially in uncharacteristic like settings. Anyway yeah I don't own these characters. Non-sexual ageplay Don't like don't read, simple. Enjoy!
> 
> Also I don't mean to offended anyone with the way bee thinks of being a little(currently) you are all wonderful people and diserve to enjoy whatever makes you happy. Bee is just simply, insecure of her predicament.

Beezlebub, the feared Prince of hell, one of Satan's favoured, 'has the worst fucking luck in hell AND heaven' if they were to put it in their own words.

How in Satan's name does one of the most feared demons in hell get sadaled with the classification of a bloody submissive little.

It's not like Beezlebub had anything against littles as such, they didn't care about how others lived their lives. It was just the fact, that they, the grand or gory, as most demons might put it, Prince of hell, was one of them. A submissive, needy, clingy little. 

This demon who was supposed to be this powerful leader, was a bloody little. Had they mentioned the fact they were THE FRICKIN PRINCE OF HELL, and also another fact MOST DEMONS LOOKED DOWN UPON LITTLES. VERY. VERY. FAR. DOWN. UPON. And their gory leader was one of them and fricking, filthy little as other demons liked to call them.

Beezlebub really had pulled the universe's shortest straw.

***  
It had been 2 months after the not-armagenon or what ever they were calling it (srysly someone tell me I forgot 🤷♂️😝) and beezlebub was fucking Stressed. Other demons were pissed and were starting riots, which beelzebub was getting bloody tired of putting out. Nobody was listening to them and too top it all off Satan was fucking missing. Yes Satan. Gone. Just left beelzebub all alone to deal with all the idiots in hell. Just bloody perfect. 

And now they had to go and meet Archangel fucking Gabriel with a killer headache pounding in their head, and the sound of their flys weren't making it any better, and their stress levels were flying through the roof. And with their luck this pompous idiot was probably just going to make everything 10x worse. Why heaven insisted on this meeting was beyond them, but any reason to get out of this shit hole was good enough for them. Even if it meant they had to spend time with that angelic asshole. 

Beezlebub arrived late as they usually did, they were a demon they didn't bother themselves with human politeness. "Ah there you are I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up" Gabriel had decided to meet up at a restaurant and so now they were currently standing outside in the cold England breeze like a couple of idiots, they'd admit the though restaurant did look nice, unfortunately Gabriel was there to ruin it. 

They simply grunted in reply, "uhh alright then I suppose we better get this other with then" another grunt and a exasperated sigh from Gabriel.

The angel opened the door to the restaurant, it wasn't overly fancy but wasn't shabby either. A human waitress came up to them both and asked if they had a resivation "um yes we do, it should be under the name Gabriel Angelo" Gabrial spoke in a annoying voice with a fake smile slapped across his face. "Ah yes right this way Mr Angelo".

Beezlebub raised a eyebrow at the name 'Angelo'. (angelo means angel in Italian). I mean heaven really wasn't great in the creativity front was it, for another example, they literally named a book 'the Holy book' I mean jeez would it kill ya to put a little effort into things. 

They both ordered drinks to 'blend in with the humans' as Gabriel put it, for Gabriel would barely drink or eat anything as to not 'sulley his celestial body with such gross matter' the angel really was a grade-A ass hole wasn't he. 

"Right straight to business shall we?" "If we must" beezlebub drawled out in a bored tone, in all honesty they would rather sit here and talk business with the stupid angel, then go back to their tiny office with stacks upon stacks of paperwork and rowdy demons, even if it did cause them immense pain to listen to the bullshit that came out the idiots mouth. 

"Well I guess heaven wanted us too talk of the trials for principality Aziraphale, umm how did yours go with the demon Cowley" Beezlebub shuddered at the thought of that trial, what Cowley had done it was... Unnatural well for a demon at least. Still, they kept a straight face and relayed the trial of one Anthony J Cowley, a demon who bathed in holy water. 

"Oh" Gabrial seemed a little dejected by this news, "what do you mean 'oh' dumazz" their unique lisp coming through as they got more irritated, Satan this headache was killing them. 

"Well um Aziraphale didn't egsactly perish in the hell fire you sent up either he just sort of stood there, in fact he invited me to join him in the pillar of burning hell fire. It was quite disturbing" Gabrial said as he looked away with a pained expression "I was hoping your side would have had better luck". 

Beezlebub scoffed at that, them luck? Please. "Well what do you suggest we do now then huh? I'm going to assume your side is at least a little bit angry at these cercumstances and mine are absolutely furious" they grumbled leaning forward for the first time during their conversation "Well they may be a bit more then just a little angry, and well no I don't know what to do, again I was hoping you would" Gabrial muttered still looking put out. 

"Well I don't" they finally snapped "I don't know what's going on, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm losing control of everything on my side, and I feel like general shit all the fucking time!" 

Now these probably weren't the best things to admit to someone who is supposed to be your immortal enemy, but as previously stated, Beezlebub felt like shit, they were tired, angry and their head felt like it was going to explode. 

"So just leave me the fuck alone!" they finally yelled pushing their chair away and go to storm out the restaurant, but before they could do anything such, a surge of pain shot down from their pounding head to all their body sending them crashing to the floor, withering in agony.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrial finds out about Bee's classification.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya i'm back and here's chapter 2. Enjoy!

Now in retrospect Gabriel wasn’t one of the brightest of angels in heaven, but he did have enough common sense to know that when a demon prince collapses in pain it’s probably not a good thing. And a new piece of information he had learned is that when a person collapses in front of the human public they call a thing called ‘999’ and that person is carted away in a big yellow vehicle thing and taken to a place called a hospital, where they are supposed to be taken care of, humans are weird.

Somehow during this whole experience Gabriel had the brilliant idea of making fake identities for them both as to not cause suspicion, and glamour the more angelic and demonic parts of themselves to not freak anyone humans out. Now Gabriel could have just of easily made everyone in the restaurant forget about them and simply dump Beezlebub back in their office at hell but truth be told he did want to know why this demon prince was in so much pain and he figured these humans would have a better idea of what was going on then him, as much as he hated to admit it.

Gabriel had been sitting next to Beezlebub’s hospital bed for 2 hours, in a sort of daze. Until one of the nurses came in,” Um hello sir, are you a friend of Ms Bubs?” “Uhh yes, I guess I am” “Right well, are you aware of Ms Bubs classification?” “Um no, I am not, they are a very secretive person” Gabriel spoke getting more and more intrigued to this conversation “Oh well Ms Bubs seems to have collapsed because of a suppression of a headspace or heat, it caused her..” “them, they use they/them pronouns” Gabriel interrupted “Oh right sorry, it has caused them to have a extreme pain in their head that eventual spread across he-their body and eventually caused them to collapse in pain” the nurse finished with a pained expression on her face.

“So you think their a Omega or…a little” Gabriel said in a disbelieving voice, “Yes sir, we suspect they may be more likely to be a little because of the certain chemical imbalances in their brain we saw when we did some scans” the nurse spoke again “We would advise you to take them home and have a…talk, and make sure their okay and possibly get them to drop, they can get discharged after they wake up and are fully examined again, they just need to come to the front desk to sign the papers” “Um right, I’ll do that”.

When Beezlebub woke up soon after the nurse had left, and Gabriel just stared in disbelieving horror “What a-are you s-staring at f-featherhead, w-where the f-fuck are w-we”. Gabriel snapped out of his daze and stopped Beezlebub from sitting up, by gently pushing them back down on the bed “T-the fuck a-angel” “We’re in a human hospital, you collapsed in pain and the waitress called an ambulance, I think. The nurse will be in to check in on you in a minute, then you can get discharged” he said in a level voice, deciding not to bring up the…little thing yet.

The nurse came into the room and smiled at Beezlebub “Hello sweet, how do you feel?” “Ugh I feel fine I guess” they glanced at Gabrial, but he just nodded at them to carry on “You sure, no headache, chest pains, any pain at all?” “I guess my head hurts a bit” Beezlebub said sceptically, slightly leaning away from the nurse. “Mmm yes that would be expected we gave you some pain killers for it, so they’re probably just wearing off, can you try and stand up for me honey”. “Um sure” “Alright you can hold onto my arms if you need to if you need to sweet”. 

Beezlebub looked at the nurse like she was crazy but still got up off the bed and tried to stand but did indeed end up gripping onto the nurses arms leaning against her for support, a bright red blush spreading across their face. “That’s it dear just a few steps, try and walk to your friend for me then you can go home with him” once again Beezlebub looked at the nurse like she was insane but still they took a few shaky steps towards Gabriel, their blush getting steadily worse.

The nurse let go of Beezlebub’s arms as they got closer to Gabriel and as Beezlebub took their last few steps to Gabriel he put his arms out slightly towards them, just in time as well because Beezlebub stumbled and fell against his just but just as quickly pushed themself off again and managed to stand up by themselves again.  
Once Beezlebub was fully steady on their feet and was given one move look over and had signed out all the papers, they were FINALLY allowed to leave. As Gabriel and Beezlebub walked out the hospital a tense silence settled over them, until Beezlebub broke it “Well I’m going to leave now” and as they went to sink back down to hell Gabriel grabbed their arm.

Beezlebub looked down at his hand and back at him, “What do you think your doing?” “Bee...I… Beezlebub do you know why you collapsed?” “One: don’t call me Bee, two no I do not know why I collapsed, and I don’t care” they snapped “The doctors didn’t ask you about it?” “No. They didn’t. And it’s not like you care right?” “Of course I care, I’m an angel” Beezlebub scoffed at that.

“Bee what is your classification?” and that is when Beezlebub properly froze “What” “The nurse said you collapsed because you suppressed your submissive heats or headspace” Gabriel once again spoke in a soft voice he had never used before, with anyone “I’m not. A. Submissive” they hissed “Then what are you”.   
Then Beezlebub gave them a look of fear that look so out of place on the demons face it was almost heartbreaking “What do you think?” they spat though it wasn’t as filled with as much malice as it should be “I-I think you’re a Little Beezlebub”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i hope that was adequate, as always comments and kudos are welcome and i'm alaways welcome to ideas, requests and advice. See ya next time peeps, stay happy, stay healthy and goodbye.


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel takes Beezlebub to a safe place to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll here, srysly most of the fics i write are like 500-600 something words long, in each of these chapters i've gotten to the thousands, i am amazed a terrified at the same time. Btw this chapter has some sad times in it so be prepared for a angst train. Charaters aren't mine, Enjoy!

“I-I think you’re a little Beezlebub” at these words Beezlebub looked torn between bursting into tears or going into a riot of unrivalled anger. They settled for staring at Gabriel like he was holding a knife to their throat, “I have a place we can go a safer place, just so we can talk, alright?” he spoke using that gentle voice again “no” “Well you are now come on”.  
Now in all honesty Gabriel had no idea what he was going to do with the little demon prince he was dragging to his… house I. Still he kept with his plan to NOT let Beezlebub go back to hell in this condition, at least not right now.

He kept a tight hold of Beezlebubs’s wrist even as he opened the door to the large apartment, he owned for when he rarely got tired of the others in heaven. Gabriel lead Beezlebub into the apartment and reluctantly let go of their hand “You can sit down if you want” he stated, shuffling around the room, trying to look slightly less awkward.   
“What are you going to do?” Beezlebub said in a quiet voice, breaking the silence, “What do you mean?” Gabriel asked confused. And a answer came in a shaky voice “Everyone hates littles, want them gone, so do you, plus your my enemy, we hate each other, that just makes you want me dead even more” Gabriel sat next to them on the sofa in shock “What, Bee no, not everyone hates littles” as said before Gabriel isn’t the brightest of angels, but he was smart enough to know that whatever Beezlebub thought littles were like they were very likely, very wrong.

“And I wouldn’t say I hate you, not really… Beezlebub what happens too... littles in hell?” Beezlebub looked away with a pained expression and fiddled with fingers, seeing them with so many emotions on show was unnerving, but also relieving in some ways. “T-they don’t survive, they’re weak, everyone hurts them, tortures them, disrespect them, they’ll never survive, that’s why I…can’t be…”.

Beezlebub had no idea why they were telling this to Gabriel of all angels, but somehow, he felt… safe. “But you know it isn’t healthy, right? Even for an ethereal being it could, it could well… kill you” “Stop it” “Stop what?” Gabriel was once again confused. “Pretending you care!” Beezlebub yelled shooting up from the couch “You don’t care, you shouldn’t care. No one cares, no one ever cares, you’re not allowed to care” they sunk to the floor and curled up tight, like a little bug waiting to die.  
Now what should be known is that Gabriel, was in fact, surprisingly, a caregiver. He never really understood why, he pretty much acted like a baseline, for the most part at least. But throughout this whole… experience Gabriel had had the strongest urge to just gather Bee into their arms and just hold them, he had been resisting for all of these ups and down, but eventually instinct wins over rational thinking, (instinct often always wins in Gabriel’s case since he didn’t have any rational thinking to being with).

He gathered the little prince in his arms and held them close, knowing both would be in extreme awkwardness later, but right now Beezebub needed comfort, and Gabriel, strangely enough, was happy to give. Despite their usually personality, Beezlebub didn’t pull away they just fell against the angel’s chest sobbing uncontrollably.   
“Beezlebub I know you probably don’t want me asking, but have you ever been little, ever in your life?” he had a feeling he really wouldn’t like the answer to this question. Beezlebub started to struggle in his arms as the heard the question, tears still running down their face, but Gabriel held on until they stilled not wanting the demon to run back off to hell in this… state. “Beezlebub have you?” they struggled one more time, but eventually slumped against the chest of the angel. The small whispered “no” that came soon after made Gabriel’s chest tighten in a way that was not good. 

“Bee…” Beezlebub was thrashing in Gabriel’s hold now, trying to get away. Gabriel was having none of it though, he kept a tight hold of the demon in his arms, pulling them into his lap. The angel had no idea what came over him to do that, to pull the little prince into his lap holding them close slightly rocking them back and forth, waiting for them to calm. Once again, the demon calmed down, slumping against the angel’s large chest, taking long shaky breaths. They both just sat there for a little while until, “L-let me go, now” Beezlebub said trying to sound commanding but ending up just sounding unnervingly weak in this situation. Gabriel just hummed and continued rocking as they faded back into silence, that is till Beezlebub spoke up again “I’m not supposed to be like this s-so, stop it, and if you tell anyone i-I’ll…” “Kill me? And if you’re like this… well you like this, nothing bad about it, plus your currently sitting in my lap soo…” “You can, you know, let go” they mummbled “Mmm promise you won’t run back to hell” “Trust me that is the last place I want to be right now” they were still tired about everything in hell, not the happiest in this situation, but still.

“Alright then” Gabriel was still bewildered about everything that was going on, how the prince of hell is a little, how they had just been crying into his chest 5 minutes ago, but he let the demon go, watching them go to sit on the couch, averting their eyes from his somehow managing to still stay calm. “I-I don’t mind you know, you being the way you are. And avoiding it, it could, it could kill you, I would never want something like that to happen to you” they still didn’t look up.

“Beezlebub I won’t tell anyone if that’s what your worried about, I promise”, Gabriel himself was more concerned with Beezlebub’s actual health then who he was going to go tell this strange series of events to. They could actually die because of this, Gabriel was having a very hard time not freaking out completely.   
“Soo what do we do now?” he finally asked breaking the silence that had been stretching as he had been thinking “Preferably go back to our respective offices and pretend this never happened” and that is when Gabriel decided he wanted to end his immortal life and the hands of a very angry, very distressed demon “No”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is chapter 3, updates may be a little slower since i have to do actual stuff with my life, and like graduate school, i know sucks right. I am so sorry it took this long, there may or may not be fluff in the next chapter i do not know, what i do know is that it will take a long fricking time since i want to update my other fics first. But yeah until then stay happy, stay healthy, peace out!


	4. A nice lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beezlebub stops running and meets a nice lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE. A miracle i know, yeah i've been caught up in shit but the chapters a lot longer then my usual ones. Yeah i don't own the characters. Enjoy my strange creation my beauties.

“What?” Bea was feeling like shit and just really wanted to pass out and forget about all this whole experience, maybe get ridiculously drunk and Gabriel had just said no to them. “Beezlebub you can’t keep ignoring this, do you not understand what could happen to you, you could die Bee, die” Beezlebub was honestly trying to forget about that and the fact Gabriel kept on bringing it up was really ruining their plan. “And I am perfectly fine with that” 

Gabriel froze at that, and Beezlebub was using every piece of will power they had to NOT fall into headspace because they were dangerously close to it and slipping in front of Gabriel would probably not make their argument very effective. “I’m perfectly fine with permanently discorporating because my life is absolute SHIT” they shouted getting closer and closer to headspace, they desperately needed to get out of here.

Its funny how tears can stop and suddenly start again, how you can be sad, then angry, then calm, then sad again, then just numb, just so numb. All the feelings Beezlebub had ever pushed down in their life were coming to the surface, the pain, the misery, the tears that had only just started to spill, centuries worth of tears, all coming up, all because of a stupid idiot of an angel, an angel that felt safe that felt good who was the first person since the fall to know, and somehow… care.

“Bee… Beezlebub it’s okay, it’ll be okay” “NO, no it won’t” And then they ran, fast. Out the house, down the road. They ran blindly through the streets of London, they ran as if there was a hell hound chasing them, but of course it was only their fear that was chasing them. Eventually though they ran out of breath and sunk to the floor of an alley way, beside an apartment building. No tears came this time, they just sat there rocking back and forth, tightly curled into a ball even hitting their head against the wall of the alley. 

They briefly thought of going back to hell, locking themselves in their office and never coming out again, ever. But they couldn’t bring themselves to move, they just stayed there in the tiny alley, alone with their thoughts. 

It’s funny how tears can stop and suddenly start again, how you can be sad, then angry, then calm, then sad again, then just numb, just so numb. All the feelings Beezlebub had ever pushed down in their life were coming to the surface, the pain, the misery, the tears that had only just started to spill, centuries worth of tears, all coming up, all because of a stupid idiot of an angel, an angel that felt safe that felt good who was the first person since the fall to know, and somehow… care.

And now Beezlebub was crying again, this was the most amount of emotions and had ever felt in a long time. The tears were silent there was no sob, no cries of anguish, just silence. Then they heard the door of the apartment building open, Beezlebub tried to stop the tears from flowing from their eyes, but they couldn’t, neither could they move their body. 

The person who came out of the building was an old lady at least in her 50s, humming a little tune under her breath, she was taking the trash out. She froze as she saw the, unknown to her, little demon prince viciously trying to stop the tears falling from their eyes. She walked over to the crying little and crouched down in front of them. careful

“Hello dear, my names Madame Tracy, are you quite alright?” the lady spoke “I’m fine, g’way” they mumbled back “Well you do look quite upset, would you like to come in for a cup of tea?” pity great they really had lost themselves hadn’t they, now random humans were truing to take care of them. But it was cold they were tired and, did not want to go back to hell with all the thoughts and well, tears.

“I’m fine lady” “I’m sure you are, but it’s just me right now in my apartment, my old geezer is out and I frightfully lonely and you like you could be nice company, so would you come and keep me company? Just for a little bit?” this lady was… sincere, she had a kind smile, it wasn’t fake or forced, it was real, Beezlebub liked real.

Beezlebub sniffled looked away and then finally answered a little “…Okay” “Oh thank you so much dearie, would you like some help up?” they shook their head at that not wanting to be even more needy then they were already being, being… little. “Alright then, alright, its just this way to my apartment” Beezlebub pushed themself off the floor of the grimy alley and started to follow the kind lady to the small apartment building.

“Right up the stairs dear, my apartment is down the corridor on the left” Beezlebub was in front of the lady and walked into the building, they had no idea why they were going along with this random human but they honestly couldn’t care at this point, they had reason too they could het out easily if they had to but the lady didn’t seem dangerous in fact she just seemed completely harmless. 

She led them to the, what Beezlebub presumed was the living room and sat them down on a comfy looking sofa. “Well my names Madame Tracy, but you can just call me Tracy, would you like some tea?” Beezlebub nodded, they’d never really had tea before.

While Madame Tracy went to go get the tea from the kitchen and Beezlebub looked around the room they were in. The walls were pink and the tables and shelves were covered in strange little nick-nacks, it was small but cosy and not overly tidy and neat like Gabriel’s house, this house was more personal, had heart and soul in it, like the lady it was nice.

Beezlebub’s heart got a little heavy as they thought about Gabriel. They didn’t know why; did they feel guilty or even… sad? No, demons didn’t care about other people, they aren’t capable of caring. Before Beezlebub’s mind could get any further into their thoughts madame Tracy came back to the living room with a tray with a lovely looking tea set on it. “Would you like some milk or sugar in your tea, dearie?” Tracy asked “Um, yeah… sugar please” “Of course, oh and silly me I forgot to ask your name” “Umm I’m Beezlebub” they looked away at that, humans usually said something about their name being weird and unusual “Oh isn’t that a lovely name, I feel like I’ve heard it before, oh but never mind that, why don’t you tell me why you were in that grimy little alley”.

Humans and their curiosity, Satan its annoying. So Beezlebub just shrugged at the madame’s question, honestly, they didn’t know why they went into that particular alley, they had just ran without thinking, which was pretty stupid now they thought about it. “I don’t know I was just running, and now I’m here” Beezlebub was telling everyone, everything to random people, today weren’t they? “Would you mind me asking why you were running dear? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, just my curiosity” Madame Tracy sipped from her teacup, looking on to Beezlebub with soft eyes.

“I freaked out about something and I ran, like a coward” Satan damn it why was they telling this lady everything, she was so fricking nice! “Oh I wouldn’t call you a coward darling, it’s perfectly natural to be scared of things, and even more natural to want to get away from what your scared of, so you did” damn this lady was good.

“Yeah…” “Why don’t we go for a walk” Tracy suggested “Just to calm out a little better, and we could get a little snack from a café” that sounded nice, a walk and a sweet treat, Beezlebub liked sweet things probably because of being fused with a fly. “Yeah that sounds good, I’d like that” Beezlebub was really starting to like this lady “Wonderful, you finish up your tea and I will go grab my coat, is that alright?” Tracy beamed.

So Beezlebub did finish up their tea and wrapped their jacket around them tighter and waited for Madame Tracy by the door. Tracy finally finished cleaning up the kitchen and grabbed her coat and walked up to Beezlebub, “Right where would you like to go?”. Beezlebub hadn’t really been in London that much so they didn’t know any parks in London. “Uhh I don’t know” they answered as they walked out the door, “Well how about St James’, it is really quite lovely”. Beezlebub nodded at that, Madame Tracy was probably right about the park. 

“Right off too St James’, I promise it will make you feel better” so as they stepped out the door of the apartment building and Madame Tracy scooped up Beezlebub’s hand, and surprisingly they didn’t pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madame Tracy yay! I love Tracy see's a queen. Anyway yeah as i said updates are gunna be slow cus of real life, agh. Kudos and comments are welcome, especially comments i like talking to you guys! See ya next time my cuties.


	5. Coffee and calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cafe and a call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peeps, i'm back i wrote shit, characters aren't mine, enjoy my strange creation.

Gabriel was panicking really panicking. Beezlebub had just ran straight out the door and most likely had no idea what they were going, I mean neither would Gabriel, but still. When Beezlebub had first ran he had simply just stared at the door for a minute or two, then promptly freaked out.

As said before, Gabriel is indeed, an idiot. But one thing he did know was what a slipping little looked like, he also knew that when this was happening, they should not be left alone to run the streets of London… or Hell. 

But he didn’t want to scare the prince of hell off (well more than he already had, he also wouldn’t be able to find them, because as said before, Gabriel has no clue about the streets of London and where they went), so he just left them a voice mail, after voicemail, and sat with his head in his hands wondering how in heaven he had gotten so attached to the little demon in such a short amount of time, sometimes he really hated caregiver instincts.

*Back with Beelze*

St James park was… pleasant. Or what Beezlebub thought would be pleasant, they lived in hell, they didn’t have any experience with pleasant. And Madame Tracy was, honestly, the most amazing human they had ever met, (to be fair Beezlebub had not met many humans, but the ones they had met had been complete assholes).

Them and the Madame had walked around for a little while, fed the ducks, wondered the trees and went and had a snack at a sweet little café. “So, how do you feel now dear? A little better I hope” Madame Tracy smiled at them, “Yeah, I guess…” Beezlebub fiddled with the sugary coffee in their hands, “Well I’m glad, would you like to tell me about what you ran from, it seems to be bothering you dreadfully, of course you don’t have too if you don’t want too”. 

Satan, this woman was full of whole-hearted brilliance, fucking beautiful human. “Someone… found something out, that I didn’t want found out… I freaked I guess, huh I’ve never been this open with someone before, I’ve cried more then I’ve ever cried in my whole life today” and Beezlebub had had a very, very, very long miserable life “Its alright to cry darling, its good to cry, not good to hold things in too long, it ends up hurting, hurting a lot. Especially for someone in your situation”.

Situation? Shit did she know. God-damn it (seriously lady, what the fuck? Stop screwing up their life will ya), Beezlebub’s secrets were just falling apart, where they really that obvious, they hoped not, they really hoped not. “What do you mean… situation” they mumbled into their coffee.

“Hun, you seemed very scared when I’d met you, and maybe, and I’m not making assumptions, a bit little?” ahh fuck, “I assume, and tell me if I’m wrong, please, this person found out you were little, and you have kept this a secret for a very long time, a secret no one has never known before, so you freaked, and you ran, and now you’re here. Am I right?” 

“Wow lady, you’re a frickin psychic” they didn’t even try to hide it at this point, still unbelievably terrified and uncomfortable, but didn’t hide it. “Well I’m sure this person must be very worried about you”, “Not really, we don’t like each other, not supposed or allowed to like each other, bit of an idiot as well” Madame Tracy laughed at that, and smiled and reached over and held Beezlebub’s hand, they flinched but she still held on, “Well, what did this person do when they found out?”.

They thought for a second, thought about how concerned and scared Gabriel had been for them, cared about their health, stayed with them in the hospital, taken them to his weird house, comforted them, he was worried about them “He made sure I was okay, he… cared about me”. Beezlebub fell back into their chair, and let out a deep sigh, “Well their you go then, nothing to be scared of, simply an idiot trying to help” that made Beezlebub laugh, Gabriel sure was an annoying, over caring, asshole of an idiot angel.

“So, what do I do?” Beezlebub didn’t ask for advice very often, or at all, but they had no idea what to do in this situation and their thoughts were becoming… fuzzy, and somehow, floaty. Everything was getting hard to keep track of. “Well, why don’t you give this person a call, just to let them know your okay, you can decide to meet back up or just go home, either choice is fine, but I really would suggest it”.

Beezlebub groaned, this lady was smart, but they weren’t exactly used to people caring about them, especially an angel, in fact no, anyone caring about the demon prince was downright uncomfortable for them, or at least very fucking strange. In short Beezlebub had trust issues.

But Madame Tracy gave them that look, so the demon pulled out their phone, albeit very hesitantly, and saw the missed calls and voice mails from the Archangel. So, in a proper demon fashion, they threw the phone across the table and threw their head on the table, Madame Tracy picked the cracked phone up off the floor and gave a sigh.

“Now what was that about my dear?” she spoke, no anger in her voice, which again was strange to Beezlebub everyone they’ve ever met and/or spoken too, had had a permanent anger or rage, normally directed at Beezlebub, demons aren’t very good with emotions. 

The demon who was currently having major issues with their emotions, simply groaned at the Madame’s words, “Can I look at your phone dear?”, a positive grunt came from the prince. “It says you have multiple calls from someone called Gabriel, is this the person we were talking about?” Beezlebub lifted their head from the table and leaned on their arms “Yeah… it is”. 

Madame Tracy hummed, “Well he seems to care a lot about you, considering he has called you so many times” “I don’t know why, no one cares for me”, it was a painful truth, but it was what they were used too, demons didn’t care for one another, the best you could get was mildly tolerate another, but there was some… exceptions, three to be exact, well only two now. (huh is that foreshadowing I see, no, I couldn’t actually have ideas for this fic, that would be crazy).

As Beezlebub was thinking, the phone suddenly rang. They almost jumped out of their chair, seeing the caller ID, Gabriel. “Would you mind if I answer the phone honey?”, thumbs up as they laid their head back in their arms, Tracy answered the phone, this was going to be awkward.

“Bee, Beezlebub, oh, er, hi, didn’t expect you to pick up, I just want to make sure you’re okay” Gabriel sounded, again, concerned, agh. “I’m fine Gabe” Gabe, where the fuck did Gabe come from, it was getting impossibly hard not to break down at all of this, or do other things that were supposed to be pressed down very far down in the back of their head, locked up in a air tight box, never to see the light of day.

“Well, that’s good I guess, um where are you bee” he seemed hesitant to ask that question “I’m still o-in London” they heard the angel breath a sigh of relief at their words. “Okay, alright, um are you planning on going, ughh home” Hell wasn’t their home, sure they lived there, but there is a difference between home and a eternal torture you were sent too because you asked a couple of questions, and they really didn’t like being there.

But at least the angel was smart enough to use the: a human is listening, don’t freak them out, protocol. “No, I’m not Gabriel, not for a little while at least” they were mumbling, and definitely not looking Madame Tracy in the eye.

“Can you just, leave me alone for a bit, okay? I just need to be alone” Beezlebub didn’t want to be left alone, especially if it meant Gabriel would leave, they didn’t know why they had become attached, even though they ran away, they didn’t want him to leave. No one had ever cared about them the way he had in those few hours.

Bee didn’t want to be alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i hope that was okay, little angsty, or a lota angsty you decide. I would love some ideas for future chapters, or you can just comment, give advise, kudos are welcome. I love responding to comments, so please do. Hope your all good, and i'll try and update as soon as i can, byyee.


	6. Questions from mwah

Hiiii guys  
So i have something to ask, if i were to add characters like, Dagon, Micheal and Uriel, what would their classifications be? Cus i kinda need ideas for them. So just leave a comment on what you want, i'll try and add. Give other suggestions, and advice, anything is welcome.  
Hope you all good! Peace out ma dudes, next chapter should be out in a day or two.


	7. Take a break bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking. Mental. Health.  
> Take a break bee, plz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this build up is so long, Gabriel will drag Bee back to the apartment and let them drop and we can see little bee, finally, in like one chapter, promise, so sorry.  
> I'm trying, okay guys.  
> Also Bee is going to completely fuck their mental health up in the next chapter.

Against his own wishes, Gabriel had left Beezlebub alone, he hadn’t called them, sent letters to hell, nothing. No matter how many hours, days or weeks Gabriel spent staring at his phone wishing he called call the prince of hell, he didn’t. 

Said Prince was in fact, having a crisis in the middle of their office. Well, the bathroom they had to miracle next to their office to stop them from throwing up over their desk. So, they were currently vomiting in a toilet, wishing they were dead, it was horrible. They wanted it to stop, the sickness, the headaches, just everything. 

Everything in Hell was just getting worse and worse, riots were completely out of control, Beezlebub was drowning in paperwork and they had a missing demon. Yeah, just disappeared, which was simply great, just fan-fucking-tastic. (more foreshadowing that won’t come into play for many more chapters, what am I doing?)

They were tired, sick, and just wanted to be able to breath without some one yelling at them. “My Lord?” great now Dagon was here, they just laid their burning head against the sink that was supporting them, willing the other demon to go away. Unfortunately, she didn’t, instead she decided to knock on the door, causing Beezlebub’s head to pound harder, “Beezlebub? My Lord are you… alright?”, no they were not alright (not that Beezlebub would admit that out loud), their life had gone to complete shit and they didn’t understand why everything had to fall apart right now.

They heard Dagon sigh from the other side of the door, then the sound of something being jammed in a lock, agh, she was picking the lock, why can’t they just be left alone. After a minute or two the door creaked open, revealing the hunched over form of the prince of Hell.

Dagon had no idea what she was supposed to do in this situation, she could deal with anger, rage, narcissm basically any destructive, demonic emotion, and in some cases, even sadness, but this, this was just… an empty, tired, overly stressed and most likely depressed demon, and she had no clue what to do about it.

“My Lord? Why we go back to the office” the prince didn’t move, and Dagon honestly hadn’t expected them to. She let out another long sigh and shuffled closer to her fellow demon, she managed to get Beezlebub to release their iron tight grip of the sink and now had the prince’s hands grasped lightly in hers. 

Touch was a strange thing in hell, not really practised, not really enjoyed by many, and viewed as a weakness to those want it, resulting in touch being alienated and practically not allowed due to the social normalities of hell. It also resulted in both demons being extremely uncomfortable in this situation, Beezlebub was trying to desperately not make eye contact and Dagon felt the strong need to let go of the other demon’s hands, but didn’t want to, the conflict was annoying her immensely.

So, she just led Beezlebub to the couch she had miracled into the office so they both didn’t have to sit on the back-breaking office chairs that were a torture all in themselves. Beezlebub fell onto the couch with a grunt, still not letting go of Dagon’s hand, so she sat down next to them. They sat in silence for a while, neither no knowing what to say.  
“You know, I always wondered what would happen if hell had no purpose, guess I know now, everyone gets mad, others just give up, some actually find useful or worth while things to do, in their opinion anyway, what would you do? If you could do anything right now, with no consequences, what would you do?” it was a deep thought and question that Beezlebub would never ask anyone if it was a normal time or conversation, but well, things weren’t very normal right now, were they.

“Me? What would I do? I guess…” Dagon had no expected that, from going from a empty gaze to a deep philosophical question in the span of 30 seconds was a feat, even for an extremely sleep deprived demon (not that demons need sleep mind you, but it was the easiest way to describe how Beezlebub looked and felt right now).  
“I guess I would leave, leave hell, I’d come back every now and then to check in, but I would just wonder around earth for a few centuries, a few lesser demons have started doing it, and I can’t be bothered to go and get them, not like they’re needed right?” it was true, Dagon had all but given up on hell, it was shit place before the failed Apocalypse, but now it was just completely fucked up. 

“What would you do my Lord? If you don’t mind me asking” “What’s your classification Dagon?” Beezlebub was just speaking all the unasked questions that were never spoken of in hell. “Ugh, well…” Dagon had almost forgotten about her classification, and was perfectly happy like that, or as happy as an eternally damned soul can be.  
“I’m a, well... Omega , little weird for a demon, but this whole thing is a little weird huh? Never really had such a in depth conversation with someone in an exceedingly long time” most demons in hell were idiots so intelligible conversations were hard to come by. “Yeah, same, except this one human I met recently” “A smart human, that’s almost as hard to come by as a smart demon, almost” they both laughed at that.

“Its not that weird, mines weirder” Dagon looked at the demon prince sat next to then with clear curiosity written over their face. “I guess I want to find a way to be happier, and be what I am, but I don’t know how, and I can’t” it felt good to tell someone other then Madame Tracy, someone who isn’t going to overwhelm them with too many decisions or things they’re not used to or uncomfortable with.  
“Don’t see why you can’t nothings happening down here, everyone down here is a little stressed, give those who need a distraction tasks to do, send others, who need something else, up to earth, with a certain set of rules of course, and then we can all get a break, including you” Beezlebub stared up at Dagon, “That is… actually a really good idea” “HA, yeah not as stupid as I look am I”

“Your not stupid Dagon, but… I’m the prince of Hell, I can’t really go and abandon everything all of a sudden” Beezlebub was trying desperately to not take this break, for the exact reason of not know how. “Sure you can, go up to Earth I’ll send up paper work every now and then to keep ya busy, and you can you know, not throw up in your toilet every 20 minutes from stress” not necessarily why the lord of hell was throwing up profusely, but they would take it.

“Ugh you’re not gunna leave me alone till I do, are ya?” it was a weird friendship, what Beezlebub and Dagon had, it was better than nothing though. “Fine, I’ll write up the paperwork for the thing you were talking about and then I’ll go get my stuff, you’re in charge of telling everyone else whats happening and the rules” Beezlebub glared at their friend/annoyance “Of course my lord, you can send the paperwork down to me when its ready and I will read it out to all the idiots” the other demon smiled, a rare, full fanged, smile.

She stood up, unfortunately letting go of Beezlebub’s hand doing so, they had totally forgotten they were even holding hands, but now they missed it. “Good luck my Lord” “You too Dagon, You too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry about the wait and long build up, i'll try and get the next two chapters out soon, leave comments, advice and requests. I'm not doing good right now, but i'll try. Hope your all doing better than me! Byyyyeeee. Also i might change Dagons classification later, but yeah, peace.


	8. The rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel rescues Bee, because this build up was too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i said this chapter would be out soon, i guess i lied, i'm sooorrryy. Enjoy the shit i did write tho! I don't own the characters.

“Well, I’m so glad you decided to take a break dear, you definitely deserve it” Madame Tracy said as she placed down one of Beezlebub’s few boxes on the kitchen table. Beezlebub didn’t technically need Tracy to help her move in, but when they had told her they were getting an apartment in London, she had insisted.

“Sure” 

“Well that’s the last of the boxes, I hope you can start to relax now” Tracy exclaimed in her naturally kind voice “Yeah… maybe” Beezlebub had felt far away from their mind all day. It was a strange feeling, they were always so uptight, so being this… at ease was strange to them.

“I’ll be going if that’s alright, got to make dinner for me and my old coot” Beezlebub laughed a little at that, it was always funny when Madame Tracy talked about the man she lived with. “Well, ugh, I won’t keep ya then” they said, then Tracy did something different, she hugged them, Beezlebub was stiff, still not used to physical contact, at all (despite wanting it, but they’d never admit that).

“Goodbye Bee” “Um goodbye, Tracy” they waved her out the door, closing the door behind her, they really had to get used to Madame Tracy’s kindness, they didn’t think they would. Accessible 

***

Beezlebub had wondered around London for a little while after Tracy left, they hadn’t much to do and they were procrastinating the piles of paperwork they had to do, agh. When they eventually did return to their ‘home’

One of the phones in the house started to ring, that was strange, no one except Dagon and Madame Tracy knew the number, and they had blocked junk mail from bothering (miracles can be so useful). So, they walked to the phone dragging their hand down their face in exhaustion, they froze when they saw the ID.

Beezlebub didn’t want to pick up, really didn’t want to pick up, but the consequences would be greater if they didn’t. So, they answered. “Beezlebub, where are you” the crackly voice came down the phone, Beezlebub’s words were stuck in their throat. “The situation in hell is worsening. Where. Are. You.” The voice was angry. “Please just leave me alone” “What? Are you weak? A DEMON IS NOT WEAK. THEY ARE STRONG AND POWERFUL, NO FUCKING WONDER GOD THREW YOU OUT, YOUR NOTHING BUT A FREAK, WORTHLESS, AND USELESS. I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU TO ROT” then the voice hung up.

Beezlebub threw the phone across the room. Punched their wall and threw everything breakable on the floor.

Beezlebub broke. Falling to the floor their walls shattering, tears flowed like rivers. They had tried, tried so hard, for thousands of years, suffering, alone. They had done everything to be perfect for hell, a perfect Prince, but apparently, they weren’t. A perfect prince wouldn’t cry, wouldn’t need breaks, wouldn’t be a stupid needy little.

Beezlebub wanted to scream, bang their head against the wall until they bled. A flurry of horrid thoughts whirling around in their head, making them curl in tighter and tighter into themselves, until they were a tiny ball on the floor. The tears wouldn’t stop, no matter how much Beezlebub rubbed their eyes till they were red and raw.

Their mind was clouding over, and it was getting hard to breathe. Now the decision Beezlebub was about to make would seem stupid and irrational as they looked back on it, but right now, they needed him. They needed Gabriel. They didn’t know why, they just really, really did. So they dug their ratty old phone from their pocket, (not the one they had thrown across the room, that phone would be burned.) 

***

Gabriel practically jumped on his phone when it had rung, he wasn’t really expecting it to be who he wanted, so his heart leaped when he saw Beelzebub’s name. “Hello?” he heard sobs coming down the line, that wasn’t what he was expecting “Bee, Beezlebub? Are you okay?”. Only more cries came down the phone “Bee, hun where are you? Do you need me to come down there?” Beezlebub took a shaky breath “No, no, not there, up, I’m up” “Up? You mean earth?” a sound of agreement came down the phone. 

“Okay I’m coming, just stay where you are okay?” “Okay…” they croaked out. Gabriel bolted out of his office, getting many weird looks from other angels, Michael tried to grab his arm, but he shrugged her off.

Focusing in on Beezlebub’s aura and shot down to earth in a burst of lightning. He stumbled into the hallway of a nice-looking apartment building, well that was a surprise, he hadn’t expected Beezlebub to move to Earth. That didn’t matter right now, he needed to get to Bee.

He rushed up the stairs and miracled their door open “Bee? Bee where are you” he spoke loud enough to be heard, but not to startle. “‘abe?” Gabriel froze, Beezlebub’s voice sounded… small, shit, he knew he shouldn’t have left them. He crept into the kitchen; it was dark. Something cracked under his foot, it was a shattered phone, that was weird.

He edged his way further into the apartment, he heard the small sniffles of a greatly distressed prince, he rushed over quickly kneeling in front of the curled-up demon. “Bee, honey can I touch you?” Gabriel didn’t want to upset Beezlebub even more by making them uncomfortable, he had to be very careful throughout this. 

But the little nod they gave all the conformation to gather the tiny demon into his arms. Beezlebub practically melted into his touch, “Oh Beezlebub what happened?” they didn’t speak up, simply whined and buried their head in his chest. “Okay, okay, you’ll be okay” he started to rock a little bit, in hope of calming the little down. 

They stayed like that for a while, just rocking a Gabriel whispering sweet nothings to Beezlebub. “Do you want to come back to my house, or we could stay here, your decision” “You” the word was so quiet Gabriel wouldn’t have heard if he wasn’t a supernatural being. “Aright then, can you walk?” Beezlebub simply gripped Gabriel’s jacket tighter in response. 

Gabriel chuckled a little and hugged the little tighter, lifting them up into their arms. Beezlebub gave a little squeak but Gabriel hushed them and swayed on his feet again. “Do you need anything from here?” they shook their head and buried their head into his shoulder, he frowned at that did Bee really have nothing?

“Fly” a big fly came out of the living room and into Beezlebub’s arms, well at least they had their fly that was good. He smiled at them, with their fly cuddled to their chest “Alright hold on now” then they disappeared in a burst of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is, my shitty writing. I had to include the little fly just because, its cute, little bee and their fly. I'll update when i do. Kudos and comments motivate me, especially comments, anyway byyyeee ma dudes.


	9. Apple juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know guys, i just do whatever. Just read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i just realised i've been spelling Beelzebub's name wrong this whole time... huh. So here's the new chapter again, i am so sorry this build up is so long, i'm really bad at this. Anyway, enjoy this shit i write.

Gabriel had hurried back to the apartment. He had bought the apartment many years ago, he didn’t know what had possessed him to buy it, he just… did. 

Beelzebub had kept their head tucked into his shoulder as they arrived, Gabriel was internally freaking out too seeing little Bee. He had had truly little experience with littles, sure he was an angel and a caregiver, and littles (especially human ones) were naturally drawn to him, but he had never really… cared for one.

Gabriel’s shoulder suddenly grew wet, from what he assumed what was tears “Um Bee? Ugh are you… alright?” yeah Gabriel had no idea what he was doing. Beelzebub still didn’t remove their head from his neck, as their body started to shake as they wailed. 

The angel started to panic. So, he just started to bounce the crying little once again whispering words of kindness into their ears. “It’s okay, it’s okay. Come on baby it’s okay” but Beelzebub couldn’t stop, everything was so wrong, there were to many words and emotions whirling around in their head so fast it almost hurt.

So, Gabriel just stood there and swayed and bounced the little Prince, in a desperate attempt to calm them. The angel sighed and walked to a large bedroom as Beelzebub's wails turned to sobs, still muttering sweet nothings to their ear.

“Would you like to sleep?” Gabriel had never slept before, neither had he eaten before since he could just miracle sustenance into his form, but he did know that littles often forgot to do that and got tired as well and needed sleep, even the supernatural ones.

Beelzebub sniffed and nodded, surprisingly already falling asleep, mostly likely exhausted from all the crying. “Do you want me to miracle you into some pyjamas” another nod, so Gabriel flicked his wrist and Beelzebub's uncomfortable suit was replaced with soft, snug t-shirt and sweatpants, not wanting to overwhelm Beelzebub. 

As Gabriel tried to place Beezle down on the bed they clung on tighter and made an obvious sound of distress. “Alright, alright, I’ll stay” he smiled softly down at the tear-stained face of the tiny demon and dried their face with a cloth.

The little’s eyes started to droop, laying on the angel’s chest right above where his heart is, it beat unnecessarily. It did though find the use of lulling the demonic little too sleep, and even eventually himself.

***

Beelzebub woke up warm, not warm as in they had fallen asleep in a pit of hell fire, (not that that had ever happened) it was a blissful warmth but Beelzebub's bliss soon ended when they realised where the warmth was coming from.

They scrambled out of the bed, it was Gabriel, he had just slept in a bed with Archangel fucking Gabriel. But there was something else they had done in that bed that was far, far worse than just sleeping in it (i know what you’re thinking, stop).

They were wet, they had wet the bed, they hadn’t done that in… centuries. Beelzebub pushed them self into the corner of the room, once again starting to shake. The angel on the other side of the room began to stir from his sleep, Beelzebub dug their fingernails deeper into their arms.

“Ngk Bee” he stopped mid-sentence and looked down upon the bed, Beelzebub screwed their eyes shut. “Oh Bee, it’s alright, it was an accident” Bee didn’t know what was worse being yelled at or pitied. They decided on pitied, at least when they were being yelled at it was easier to get over and understand.

Gabriel slid off the bed and crept towards the curled up demon, “It’s alright I’ll clean it up just a little miracle” he snapped his fingers and all the evidence of the situation gone “See, all gone it’s alright baby”. Beelzebub froze, that word, had they… SHIT. They had dropped. They. Had. Dropped. In front of an angel, of all beings.

“No, no. NO” Beelzebub started to shake once again. This was wrong, they were a demon, not a little, demons weren’t little, couldn’t be little. “Beelze… what’s wrong”.

Gabriel was at an absolute loss, as he had said before, he had no experience with littles before, none, nada, especially demon littles, that was a whole new category. So, he just sighed and sat next to the Prince of Hell gently rubbing their back, waiting for the demon to calm down. “

“All better now Bee, it’s okay, it’ll be okay” Beelzebub was still amazed at the angel’s words, they were to nice and kind to be directed at the demon, to come from the usually uncaring angel. But he was being gentle and caring, and it was god-damn calming, comforting even.

So, in proper demon fashion, they shrugged him off, shuffling further away. “Alright would you like to be left alone, that’s alright, but I would prefer if you would come to the living room instead of staying in here, would that be okay?” Gabriel figured it wasn’t the greatest idea to leave Beelzebub alone like… this, and he would be able to see them from the kitchen when they would be in the living room.

They gave him a curt nod but made no move to leave, he grabbed their hand which earned him a violent flinch, but he held on. Gabriel tugged their hand a little “Come on Bee just to the living room and then you can curl up there” he chuckled at his own words, desperately trying to lighten the mood.

Beelze still didn’t move, they didn’t want to, but they did, but they didn’t, it was too hard to think right now. “Would you rather me carry you there?” Gabriel spoke once again “NO!” “Okay, okay, I won’t force you, but please come to the living room” “Fine”. 

The angel stood up, pulling the demon up with him. He led them to the comfy sitting room, the one, Beelzebub realised with a grimace, they had a meltdown in. “Um, would you anything to… eat… or drink?” Gabriel still didn’t like the gross matter, but Beelzebub might.

And they did, Beelzebub liked food, lots of food, mostly sweet things, they liked sweet things, alot. “Yes” “Uhh alright what would you like?” “Juice” “Right, juice, I can do that… I think” and off the angel went to miracle a juice, whatever that was. 

Beelzebub settled on the couch summoning their fly once again, cuddling him close to their chest. The fly always bought them comfort, even when nothing else would or could. “Soo, does the fly have a name” Gabriel said setting a glass of apple juice on the table, the demon blushed and nodded “He does, it’s buzz”.

The angel grinned, “That’s an awesome name” Beelzebub grumbled and they eventually both fell silent again. Until idiot Gabriel had to go and ruin it “Um about what happened last night” “No” “Bee-“ “Don’t call me that” “Beelzebub I really think we should talk” “No, I’m not going to” they stood up and went to walk out the door, just like they did last time.

Unfortunaly for Beelzebub though, Gabriel would grab their arm and gently pushed them back on the couch “We are going to talk about this” “Fine start talking then angel”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic is going down hill, haha, god kill me. Yeah so leave comments, requests and reviews whatever, i love talking to you guys and will always answer and try to put your ideas in. So yeah see ya next time, stay safe and happy, byyyeee.


	10. I need motivation

Hi so i kinda think this story is kinda shitty, if you guys think i should continue just tell me and give me ideas, but if you think i should redo it that's fine. I just kinda think i failed at it, so if you want this to continue just say so the next two chapters i'll might be writing will be Gabe helping Bee be little.  
Just help me guys, i kinda need ya to give ideas.  
-Purpledragon


	11. I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises and a hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is really short, sorry i just wanted to get something out this week. I don't own the charcters, Bee's tired and stressed and really needs the hugs.

“Bee you can’t ignore this, you just can’t. Do you even know why you dropped last night”, Beelzebub tensed as they remembered last night’s phone call. They didn’t remember much of last night except for that dreaded phone call, only the fuzziness and blurriness of their headspace, but it had been… nice in some messed up way.

“I don’t wanna talk about it” Beelzebub said, bringing their knees up to their chest “That’s fine… but why don’t you like being a little, being little is perfectly normal, God wouldn’t have made them if they weren’t meant to be” Gabriel spoke gently (though bringing God into the conversation probably wasn’t the best idea). “It’s complicated, okay? I just… can’t” Beelzebub grumbled. “Why don’t you try, it wouldn’t be that bad, it might… help”

Beelzebub looked the angel in the eye and hissed out their words “I’m a demon Gabriel, I can’t be… vulnerable. Plus, I’m busy all the time” the last part was hurried out quickly, as if the previous words hadn’t been said. “Being a demon, or an angel in fact, shouldn’t make you need to almost kill yourself due to your defiance of your biology, and I know you’re on a break Beelzebub, I’m not an idiot” (that statement was very much debatable).

“Fuuuuuck” they fell back on the couch groaning, “It would be an interesting experience and no would have to know, and you’re the Prince of hell, I doubt anyone would say anything if they did find out” “You’d be surprised”. Gabriel sighed, resting his arms on his knees “Then I’ll smite them, I’ll wipe they’re memory, I won’t let anyone hurt you, okay?” his voice was serious, but… sincere. A hesitant reply came soon after “Do you Promise? If I do this, you won’t let him hurt me” Bee’s voice was soft, barely a whisper.

Oh Beelze, I promise” Gabriel he pulled the little demon into his arms as the silent tears started to fall, “I promise”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry this chapter is short. I might not update for a while because i have to actually socialise with my family in the holidays (a tragedy really) it might take 2-3 weeks for me to update again, i might update during that time they might be short like this one.  
> I have some ideas for the next chapter, but i'm always welcome to new ideas and hearing from you guys! Stay safe and happy, see ya next time!


	12. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel calls a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe i'm back, characters aren't mine, Enjoy! By the way, i have no beta reader and i have given up on proof reading so there might be many mistakes, hehe, just read plz.

Gabriel had no idea what he was getting himself into he knew very little about caring for a little, let alone one so… damaged. He certainly didn’t regret it, not as he looked down to the sleeping prince in his arms, he sort of understood why Aziraphale had left to be with someone he would never be allowed to be in heaven, Earth was somehow so freeing yet so confining.

He picked up the demon, carrying them back to the bed. He laid Beelzebub down, swaddling them in soft blankets. He couldn’t believe Beelzebub had said yes to being his, his actual little, while it could be only temporally, it was still… amazing to him. 

Beelzebub had never trusted anyone enough to even tell anyone about their classification let alone let anyone care for them. He felt better then he had ever felt in heaven.  
The angel was shaken out by his phone buzzing, he existed the bedroom, not wanting to wake Bee. “Hello?” “Gabriel, hello, I was wondering when you will be returning to heaven, you rushed away very quickly yesterday… i-I just wanted to check you were okay” it was Michael. The other angel had been distant of late, she seemed… sad. 

“I assure you Michael I am perfectly alright, I simply got an urgent... meeting I needed to attend” Gabriel replied, “Oh well, just tell me when you plan to return okay?” “Actually, I was thinking of staying on Earth, I got a… tip about demons staying on earth I think I will try to keep an eye on them, keep as many as I can from causing more havoc then they already do” “Oh right, of course” she sounded disappointed.

Gabriel knew he shouldn’t lie, angels weren’t supposed to lie but it wasn’t like he could tell Michael, or could he? “Hey Michael… have you ever, well, looked after a little?” he knew he was taking a risk, he knew Beelzebub would be very upset if somebody found out, but he needed help… he was completely lost.

“Um yes I have, a couple of times, I had one for a decade or three, I’ve also babysat a few times for busy caregivers” “Well, might be looking after one now and I have no idea what I’m doing” he rushed out all his words in a jumble. 

There was silence for a few seconds before Michael spoke again “Well, okay. Well you should get some supplies for sure, toys, bottles, stuff like that. Set some ground rules, you know, boundaries and limets. They just need attention and love really, which should be easy, we are angel after all. But… doing things the human way, would probably be… better. Miracles don’t cut it, got it?” “Where do I get supplies?” Gabriel knew very little about Earth, he of knew how humans care for their littles, what he didn’t know however, was how to get to that point. In short, he was clueless. 

Michael sighed, “There are some stores around London, perhaps you can take them with you, they might enjoy it” “Ah well thank you Michael” “Your welcome Gabriel, I wish you luck” then she hung up. The other angel smiled down at the phone, Michael was always so helpful, a fellow caregiver and friend, though he didn’t know who this little they had cared for was. 

“Gabe?” it was Beelzebub “Ah hello Beelze, how was your sleep?” “It was alright… I guess” “Great!”. Beelzebub was looking at him sceptically, pondering how the idiot in front of them had managed to get them to give in to being... little.

“So, this is happening…” Beelzebub said, “Yeah it is… is there anything you… don’t want to happen during this?” “What?”. No one ever asked Bee what they wanted; they just did whatever they wanted to them.

“I-I don’t know, just tell me what you’re going to do before you do it okay? J-Just so I know”, Beelzebub’s head was becoming fuzzy again, starting to feel small. “Of course, that’s a good idea” he smiled at them, it was a soft gentle smile, something calming and kind that caused them to fall deeper into headspace.

Gabriel walked across the room to the little demon, “How would you feel about going into town to get some things for you okay”. This angel was just getting stranger and stranger, why would he want to get stuff for them, they didn’t deserve it, they didn’t need it either, at all, totally.

“W-why would you do that” this whole experience was so confusing “Because I thought it would be nice, you don’t have to if you don’t want to though” he was still smiling, his hands on their shoulders, making them feel so much smaller than they already were “I-I wouldn’t mind it, just not for long, alright?” the smile got wider and brighter at that “Wonderful, let’s get dressed then”. 

He tugged them along by the hand, back to the bedroom. “Do you mind me treating you little now, or” “I’s fine, jus’ take it slow” “Of course”. Beelzebub didn’t know what was making them so compliant, they didn’t know how they felt about another person making all the decisions for them. “Would you like me to pick you out an outfit” well maybe not all the decisions “No, I pick” he laughed at them, they frowned.

“Alright then, why don’t you miracle up your clothes and we can get going” Gabriel said, so Beelzebub snapped their fingers and they were suddenly wearing simple black jeans with a band-t and a red flannel shirt. It was easy, Beelzebub liked easy sometimes.

“Right, you ready?” Gabriel had shed their normal suit for a simple grey sweatshirt and white jeans, Beelzebub had never seen him dress so casually. But no Beelzebub wasn’t ready, they didn’t like being in between headspaces, and they doubted being in public would make it any better, but they had promised they would try.  
“…Okay” they finally replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, i'm not as proud of this chapter as i am with my other ones. Leave comments and requests if you want, they give me motivation. See ya next time, byeee.  
> I have very little ideas right now give me ideas or this will take foreeeeever. Sorry. Gimme ideas plz. Help.


	13. Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being in public spaces is hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look i'm alive.  
> Characters aren't mine

Beelzebub decided that they really, really didn’t like being in public. Especially when they felt so… vulnerable. “So, um, where are we going?” “Just a little store nearby” Beezlebub was honestly surprised that Gabriel knew anything about London, considering neither of them spent much time on Earth.

“There probably won’t be many people, so no need to worry” “I wasn’t worrying” Beelzebub mumbled “Sure” “Shut up” “Of course” the angel was smiling at them, it weird. So naturally Beelzebub looked down, blushing might one add, no one ever smiled at them like that.

It didn’t take long to get to the store, it wasn’t big by any means, and thankfully not very busy, however it was extremely obvious it was a store for littles, littles like Bee. And that made Beelzebub freeze, it was one thing for one person to know about their classification but going out in public, for everyone to know and see, was a whole other level.

“Hey, you alright?” “Uhu, fine, perfectly fine” wow, that was utterly unconvincing, they were really out of it today, damn these emotions (ha me). “You really don’t like being out in public do you” “I said I was fine” “I know”. Yet angel still pulled them closer to him, his arm around their shoulder and oddly comforting.

Beelzebub wanted to say they pulled away, maybe threw a punch or two at the angel for acting so… nice, but this was what angels did right? They were kind and warm, or so humans said, and it was cold, and they might actually… like it and didn’t want to pull away. So, they decided on looking grumpy instead.

“So, um, do you know how old you are in headspace?” Gabriel asked, somewhat awkwardly “No” the Prince replied. This was in fact, a lie. Beelzebub knew exactly how old they were, or how old they usually fell, but they would never say it out loud, especially to an angel, especially to Gabriel.

“Okay then, we’ll just have to take a guess then” Gabriel had a fairly good idea of Beelzebub’s headspace, a headspace he suspected, was indeed, quite young. Not that he would ever tell Bee that, he wasn’t very keen of the idea of his kneecaps being broken with a single kick, for such a small person, Beelzebub was shockingly strong.

The angel led the little demon further into the store till the came to the one isle Gabriel was looking for. It was the toy isle, it was in the middle of the store and didn’t have to many people in it, for the moment.

Most littles would squeal or bounce up and down in excitement at the prospect of a new toy, but Beelzebub simply stared trying to resist being drawn in by the soft stuffed animals and colourful plastic toys. They had never had a toy before, not one, not even a soft blanket to hold, all they had was their fly, and she definitely wasn’t a toy, she was an animal with feelings.

The angel smiled softly at them, gently pushing them toward the shelves. “Why don’t you pick out some toys, okay, whatever you want. I’ve got to go grab some other things, alright?” Beelzebub simply nodded, once again blushing down at the floor.

“I’ll be back in a minute, have fun” he ruffled the prince’s hair, walking off to the back of the store. A part of Beelzebub’s mind screamed at them to go after him, not wanting to be left alone in the store, but they pushed the thoughts far away, they didn’t need him, they were fine.

So, they pondered down the aisle instead, running their hand along the soft toys and blankets. Eventually getting lost in their thoughts, as they wondered down the aisle, hand still running along the shelves. 

Why had Gabriel even wanted this to happen? They barely knew each other, and they really should hate each other, yet he wanted to… care for them? It was a foreign concept to them, and they didn’t know how to feel about it. Beelzebub didn’t like not knowing things.

Luckily, they were shaken out of their wonderings as they came across a… toy. Well of course it was a toy they were surrounded by toys, yet they still blushed at the idea they might actually like one.

It wasn’t anything fantastical, just a small plush cat with bright green eyes, something most littles would barely bat an eye at, yet they couldn’t stop looking at it. They surprised themselves even more when they picked it up, and just held it close stroking it’s short black fur.

“Having fun?” “Ahh! Gabriel! Don’t do that” the little prince yelled but the angel simply laughed at their antics. “I’m sorry did I scare you?” “No, you couldn’t do that even if you tried. You just… made me jump” the prince mumbled.

“I think that still counts sweetheart” “It does _not_ ” the demon said trying to ignore the little flutter in their heart when he had called them ‘sweetheart’.

“What do you have there?” the archangel said crouching down in front of Bee, obviously indicating to the toy in their hands. “Nothing” they looked away, trying to hide the cat against their chest “Mmm well nothing looks very cute” Beelzebub glared at Gabriel, stupid caregivers and their stupid soft voices that made them feel all warm and happy inside.

Gabriel had managed to convince Bee to pick out a few more toys (with great reluctance from the other entity involved), just a couple of dolls and a set of blocks that would most likely be thrown at Gabriel in the near future, as well as other some other little trinkets Beelze wouldn’t stop looking at.

“Can we go home now?” “Yeah we’ve just got to pay and then we’ll go” “Ughhh” “Don’t worry it won’t take long”. Gabriel took the grumpy demon’s hand dragging them back to the front of the store where, unfortunately for Bee, a significantly larger group had gathered then there was before.

“Gaabbe, can we just go now, just miracle them money or something” hissed the little demon, who felt much littler than they were a second. “Sorry bub, we’re already in the queue it would look a bit weird if we just left now, wouldn’t it?” it was said in a calming voice, but the words just made the already distraught prince more distressed.

They wouldn’t cry though; they had already cried _twice_ in front of Gabriel and they didn’t plan on doing it a third time. So, they pushed through and ignoring the screaming in their mind and clutched their kitten a little tighter… and maybe Gabriel’s hand as well.

“Beelze hun, I need to take your kitty so I can pay for it, is that okay?” no it was **_not_** , he couldn’t take it, it was theirs, i-it was theirs th-they. And that was when Beelzebub promptly burst into tears, surprising both demonic and angelic parties.

Gabriel immediately sunk down next to the sobbing little one “Hey, Bee honey, it’s okay. Oh, can I pick you up baby” the demon simply nodded already burying their head into his shoulder, the angel already beging to bounce and rock the hysterical little in his arms.

The cashier quickly scanned the rest of the items, giving him a sympathetic smile as if she had seen this a million times before, which she probably had considering her line of work. “Why don’t you give the little darlin something else to hold while scan the toy? Distract them for a bit” the woman suggested “Yeah good idea”.

Gabriel grabbed something at random form a bag, gently offering it to Beelze. It was a soft black and red blanket and somehow in all the chaos managed to grasp Beelzebub’s attention “Can you hold this for me for a sec baby, I just need your kitty just for a sec, it’ll be really quick”.

The little sniffed, tears still running, but took the blanket, loosening their grip on the stuffed animal “Thank you so much baby”. The angel quickly handed the toy to the cashier who scanned it quicker than Gabriel could blink “Here’s your kitty back Bee see, they were barely gone a second”.

Beelzebub grabbed the toy again once again burying their head into Gabriel’s shoulder “We go home now Gaby” “Of course darling, we’ll go home now”

*8*8*8*8*

It didn’t take them long to get back to the apartment (miracles were such a useful thing) and Beelzebub had seemed to have calmed down form their previous meltdown. “I’m sorry” Beelze whispered into the angel’s side “Whatever for?” “I-I shouldn’t have done that” “You’re allowed to be upset Bee; all littles get like that sometimes I’m sure you are no exception”.

See emotions were harder to keep in check when one was little, so Gabriel could hardly blame Bee for their seemingly random upset. They had been overwhelmed and couldn’t get their feelings across, they did the only other natural thing a little could do, they cried.

“I will never get mad at you for expressing your emotions Bee, you can cry , you can laugh, it’s all perfectly fine” the little demon sniffled again, and if you looked close enough you could see the inkling of a tiny smile turning at the corners of their mouth.

“Thank you” the little demon sighed, giving a tiny yawn “Why don’t you take a take a nap Bee it’s been a long day” the prince only mumbled in response. Gabriel chuckled once again, miracling a pair of soft pyjamas onto Bee, walking into the bedroom Beelzebub seemed to have adopted.

The angel tried to place the demon on the bed, but that plan failed almost immediately. “Please don’t go” Beelze whispered gripping tight onto Gabriels shirt, “Y-you want me to stay?” “Uhuh” “Oh… okay” the angel replied much quieter than their voice had been before before.

“Goodnight little prince” “Night Gaby”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even have an excuse, this took a long time, i don't know why it just did. Anyway yeah sorry the next chapter should hopefully be along quicker then this time but eh, we'll see what happens.  
> Leave comments and kudos to motivate me to hurry the fuck up, but other than that, till next time lords ladies and non-binary royalty.  
> PS: give me more ideas because i have like 1 but i really wanna continue writing this. SO GIVE ME THE IDEAS.


	14. Perfect never lasts forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have nothing to say for myself. Here is that chapter i promised.

  


'This is the outfit Bee is wearing', just without bag and hat i couldn't crop it. Anyway, on with the story.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Beelzebub liked to sleep, as did many demons in hell, it was one of the only ways you could escape the chaos of hell. What did not happen when you fell asleep in hell, was waking up comfortably warm, waking up with someone else’s arms around you (unless you were a certain couple of demons) was even rarer.

So, Beelzebub in their sleepy state, not knowing or remembering who exactly the person who had their arms around them, kicked them, hard. “OWW, Bee what the-” oh so not someone trying to kill them, though he really should be in Beelzebub’s opinion.

“Sorry, thought you was trying to kill me” Gabriel really didn’t know how to react to that, so he just nodded. “Can we have breakfast?” “Sure Bee” “Not Bee, Beelzebub”. Gabriel wasn’t sure what the difference was but didn’t mention it.

“A-are you still little?” “ **No** ” Beelze glared at him from their place on the bed. However, despite Beelzebub’s ‘strong’ stance and voice they were still quite clearly little. “Well than would the very obviously not little, little mind coming down for breakfast” “Fine”.

“I should probably tell you; I have no idea how to cook!” the angel smiled brightly at his statement as if he didn’t know what it meant. “Of course, you don’t” the prince rolled their eyes at the angelic buffoon the still made her feel the fuzzy feeling that they still hated.

“Would you like to go out for food?” “…Sure” Beelzebub still didn’t really like going out, but going to grab a sandwich at a café couldn’t be that bad, could it?

“Great! We’ve just got to get dressed and then we can go” he said snapping on his usual attire, Beelzebub did the same but with the clothes they had worn the day before instead. Except now it felt weird, they supposed they felt it before when they had but it on yesterday but had ignored it.

Now though, it felt like an unbearable itch and they wanted it to **stop**. “Are you alright Beelzebub” the name sounded weird coming from Gabriel’s mouth now, they didn’t like it. They didn’t like anything right now.

“No” the prince flopped back down onto the bed, trying to worm themself out of their clothes. “What’s wrong?” “Itchy” “Oh your clothes itch, better try and find some different clothes then” Beelzebub whined, they didn’t want to get out of their clothes, nor miracle up some new ones.

“Would you like some help?” Gabriel asked them, ready to miracle. “Ngk” “I’m going to take that as a yes, arms up please”. Beelze, surprisingly, complied reaching above their head, suddenly looking ever so innocent and ever so vulnerable. It made Gabriel feel something strange inside, something he had never felt before, perhaps his corporation was malfunctioning.

The angel was shaken out of his thoughts when he got kicked in the shin by an impatient Beelzebub. “Yes, yes I’m sorry” he wrestled the demon out of there shirt and jeans. There was such amount of trust in Beelzebub’s face as he redressed them was almost overwhelming.

He had never expected something like this to happen, in such a short amount of time as well. An angel and a demon, together, no fighting, no work. Just… them. It felt good, so very good and so very right. Gabriel felt happier than he had in a very, very long time. Maybe, just maybe, Aziraphale had been right after all.

The angel tickled the little’s stomach, not quite sure what he was doing, but was rewarded with a beautiful string of giggles erupting from the little demon.

“Alright all done time for breakfast” Gabriel had been told at some point (probably by Aziraphale) that littles skin was much more sensitive than any other classifications, which was why Beelze had been feeling itchy.

He had dressed the in a Black and white long-sleeved shirt and black dungarees with combat boots. The angel always took others fashion into consideration. It made Beelze look little but not too little otherwise they would have ripped off the clothing as soon as they had seen it.

“Comfy now?” “There so fucking soft” the angel laughed “Your skins a bit more sensitive than mine so you need special clothes, these ones look and feel nice right?” “Yeah, they do… thank you” the last words were whispered, but Gabriel heard them loud and clear.

“Let’s go get breakfast!” he grabbed the little demon’s hand dragging them out of the apartment.

<><><><><><><><><><><><> (time jump cus I’m lazy)<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The morning had been so perfect, breakfast had been good and now they were on a walk in St James park. Beelzebub had never been at so much peace with someone since, well ever. The angel truly made them feel things that they thought had been ripped away from them a long time ago.

However, their wonderful euphoria was ruined, when they saw the dark figure standing under the shady trees of St James. The figure’s cold stare made them freeze in their tracks. This was something Beelzebub had desperately tried to forget.

“Gabriel, we need to go” “What, why?” “Let’s just go Gabriel, _please_ ” “Alright, alright” they started walking the other way, back to the apartment, back to safety.

But the prince could still feel the eyes of a horror boring into the back of their head ‘Don’t turn around, don’t turn around’ they repeated the mantra over and over again, but darkness is always so tempting.

They turned and it was there blood red eyes staring into them. Beelzebub instinctively reached out to Gabriel but before they could get to him the thing- a man now- grabbed their arm. The demon cried out, burning pain shot up and across their body.

The man tried to pull the Prince along, but a spark of lightning came from behind Beelzebub and soon they were being dragged back by another set of hands and flown into the air across London.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“Beelzebub are you okay?!” the angel was practically yelling when they fell into the apartment. But Beelzebub didn’t answer. Still in shock from the whole ordeal.

In retrospect demons didn’t need to breath; it was more of habit from them at this point, considering demons spent a lot of their time on Earth. So, Beelze were very confused when their chest started to tighten as they tried to get the unnecessary air into their lungs, soon hyperventilating on the floor, slowly curling in on themself.

“Bee, Beelzebub honey it’s okay, it’s okay” the angel tried to reach out to the sobbing little but that only resulted in Beelzebub flinching so hard Gabriel was worried they might have hurt themselves.

The archangel was panicking now, he had no idea what to do and no idea how to help. Angels were supposed to know everything, was he- why couldn’t he- was he a failure? “Bee…?” the Prince still wasn’t responding; their eyes had glazed over, and they were rocking back and forth. “Make it stop, make it stop, Lucifer” their voice faded out, tears slowly rolling down.

Then suddenly Beelze let out a blood curdling scream, making Gabriel scramble backwards. Fire was circling around the demon’s hands now, hell fire. Gabriel didn’t want to leave, he wanted to help bee like caregivers were supposed to help their littles, but the fire pushed him back.

“I’m sorry Bee…” the angel ran out of the room shutting the door behind him. Gabriel slid to the floor covering his mouth as tears poured down his face, he had never cried before. He had really thought he could do this; he had done everything he was supposed to but maybe… maybe this wasn’t something he was _supposed_ to do.

No, that wasn’t right. Beelzebub needed him and he was going to help them no matter what. So, with shaking hands he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and dialled the number.

“Can you keep a secret?”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks and panic attacks are hard to write in POV of the one experiencing them for me, i have tried my best, sorry if it was bad.   
> Also i kind of want to add Hastur and Ligur to this, let me know what you think about that.   
> Give ideas, requests or just say something nice. Sorry these updates take so long.


	15. Love can be formed in the strangest of ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Dagon... love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...I don't even have an excuse just ignore the fact i've been gone half a year and enjoy what ever the fuck this chapter is

Michael always felt different from other angels. They had never felt particularly attached to God, not in the rebellious way like angels before the fall, more like they didn’t need her to get by. Michael did very well on their own, that’s probably why they did so well when God stopped speaking to her angels, she had never cared for Michael much before, she had known the angel would do what they were told with no backtalk, making them one of the best warriors in heaven, but apart from that she saw no use for them.

Michael had come to terms with that a long time ago, after the fall was over, they had no purpose but to wait for Armageddon.

Then Dagon came along. They didn’t know how it had happened. Originally Dagon had tricked the angel into meeting up with her. When Michael had first seen the trickster waiting for them in the abandoned cottage Michael and Ligur would often meet up in, they briefly considered running and never returning. However, something about the demon drew them in, and so they walked to her.

Dagon had turned to them with a cold stare and started to question Michael about their business in seeing her demons, and Michael told her. Strangely, things just escalated from there with the two beings meeting up at least once, twice, or even three times every few months. Michael found themself finding Dagon’s company much more appealing than any of the angels they had been forced to spend eternity with.

It had been a few years into their… arrangement when Michael had started noticing certain quirks Dagon had. It was small things at first, the constant fidgeting, how their clothes always seemed to make her itch, but Michael always managed to chalk these things up to something rational.

Then the angel started noticing more thing, like how Dagon always seemed to be ‘chewing’ her fingers and how they liked to curl up with their knees to her chest at any chance they got, but again, Michael still tried to come up with understandable explanations.

However, on one of their fateful meetings, Dagon had asked if they could meet in a small hotel, Michael had agreed, and they had met and everything was just as it always was, that was until Dagon fell asleep.

Michael hadn’t bothered to wake her. Ligur had told them once it was dangerous to properly sleep in hell, and while occult beings didn’t necessarily need sleep, but Dagon looked like they really needed the rest.

Then the demon started to thrash in their sleep, Michael wanted to desperately go to the demon’s side to comfort her, they were a caregiver after all, but they didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. 

Suddenly, Dagon had shot up from the bed breathing heavily despite not needing to. Tears started to fall down the demon’s face, looking around the room in a panicked state, not even registering Michael staring at her.

Michael threw out all the rational thoughts they had before and let their instincts take over as they went to Dagon’s side, “Dagon… darling, what’s wrong?” they tried to ask but Dagon just continued to sob, and then surprisingly, reached out to the angel, burying her head into the angel’s shirt as she pulled them down onto the bed.

That’s when Michael noticed it, a wet patch on both Dagon’s clothes and bed, practically confirming the nagging feeling that had been in the back of Michael’s head for the past several decades they had known Dagon. “Hey, Dagon, I’m going to ask you a question, you don’t have to answer it, but Dagon, are you a little?”.

The demon didn’t answer, still caught up in their tears, Michael sighed, deciding that was a much to important to ask someone in such a state. So, they simply rearranged themselves on the bed, laying Dagon down on their chest, miracling her clothes clean, and started to run their fingers in her dark ginger hair.

It had taken a while before Dagon had calmed down; their sobs had quieted turned into the now occasional hiccup. “You weren’t supposed to know, know ones supposed to know” the demon had whispered, Michael said nothing and continued to stroke her hair, drying her tears before speaking again.

“I like you Dagon, I like you a lot, and honestly I’ve gave up on the whole ‘two sides’ bullshit a long time ago” Michael said, letting the truth tumble out of them “Dagon, I’ve seen what happens to people who repress their headspace, it’s amazing you’ve held out this long, please Dai, let me help”

“I-It’s just hard, I’ve never had anything like this, but-but I like you too, and I want someone to… help” Dagon wouldn’t look Michael in the eye, but she squeezed the angel’s hand just a little tighter. “Dagon, I promise I will do everything I can to make you happy, to let you be who you are” Michael wiped the tears from the demon’s face, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

The relationship blossomed from there, Michael finally had someone to care for and Dagon no longer had to hide who they were, well, around Michael at least. It had been a blissful, wonderful experience while it lasted, but then Armageddon came. Both angel and demon became too busy to meet up, years without each other, preparing for a war that would never come. Even now, with no Armageddon Michael still hadn’t seen Dagon and well… with what happened with Ligur, Michael felt as if they were breaking.

And now with Gabriel having this new mystery little Michael felt… lonely. Gabriel was their brother, they would always care for him, always help him, but when he called asking them about littles asking for their help what to do the grief had hit ten times harder then before. They had broken down in tears for the first time in a very, _very_ long time.

The angel looked at the saved numbers on their phone, one dead, one left, another recently added but still gone. Michael had tried to call all three numbers, they never picked up, so they really had no idea what they were doing calling Dagon, maybe to prove to themself that she was really gone? Or to finally kill that inkling of hope that wanted their normal life back.

Michael had expected it to go straight to voicemail, like it always did, but instead it rang, and rang, and rang and just when Michael was about to give up… someone picked up. There was silence before a familiar voice whispered “… Michael?” “Dagon! You answered, i-I didn’t think you would answer…”.

“I’m sorry Michael, I’m really sorry, I didn’t want to leave… but-but I didn’t know what to do, they needed me, Beelzebub needed me. But I missed you, and I left, I thought you would hate me” Dagon sounded as if they were about to cry, and Michael had known the demon long enough to tell how close they were to headspace.

“Baby… It’s okay, I’m not mad, I was just sad. Can I see you, please?” Michael was desperate to see Dagon after months of nothing, but they knew they couldn’t just waltz into hell and demand to see them.

“I’m on earth, in the cottage” Dagon whispered again, they were crying now. The two beings had fixed up the little the cottage to suit their needs more, it was a home, the only home that had ever felt like an actual home, nothing like heaven with it’s conditional love and nothing like hell’s hate filled walls.

“I’ll be right there” and so they were, teleported down from the white walls of heaven to the lovely green garden of their home. Michael ran into the house calling out for Dagon, bounding up the stairs, their heart leaping when they saw Dagon standing in the doorway to their bedroom, holding the little plush shark Michael had bought them so long ago.

Dagon fell into their arms, holding on so tight if Michael was just a tiny bit more human, they may have broken a few ribs. Michael buried their face in Dagon’s hair, letting the no longer sad, but happy tears fall once again.

“I missed you so much”

“I missed you too Mama”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL, I hope that was good for you guys, really i am sorry i was gone so long hope the cute shit in this chapter mad up for it. I'll try and update more often but i make no promise.
> 
> Just leave some comments for motivation... please, think of it as a holiday gift. Speaking of that happy holidays, hope you are all safe, happy and eating whatever brings you most joy! Till next time...


	16. Coming to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And with a lovely new chapter. Enjoy my dears!

It had barely been a few days after Michael had gotten Dagon back when Gabriel had called them again. To be honest the angel was kind of annoyed they had just wanted to relax with their baby, still they picked up.

“Can you keep a secret?” a cold chill went up Michael’s spine, they had a bad, bad feeling about those words.

“Gabriel, what did you do?” they were whispering as to not wake the sleeping little on their lap, but they still let the worry bleed into their voice.

“Just promise okay? _Please_ ” Michael had only ever heard Gabriel say please two times in her very, very long existence and adding to that total made Michael’s heart skip a beat (despite not having one).

They gently slid Dagon off their lap before escaping to the kitchen “Alright I promise, what’s wrong?” Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief.

“So, you know that little I’m looking after, well um they’re a demon” Michael didn’t speak for a few seconds, they could feel the anxiety coming from Gabriel through the phone making them snap out of the trance.

“And?”, Michael figured being blunt was the best option.

“Well, they accidently started throwing hellfire everywhere and now I don’t know what to do because obviously I can’t-”

“Wait why did they start throwing hellfire? They could _kill_ you Gabriel”. Michael had had small experience with Dagon’s little hellfire temper tantrums, but it was only ever small sparks, never enough to actually hurt Michael.

“I- I don’t know Michael, something happened while we were out, it freaked them out and when we got home, they fell to the floor and started crying and then there was hell fire and now I don’t know what to do!” Gabriel wasn’t particularly worried about the damage being done to his apartment; he was more worried about the deafening screams he could hear coming from his little on the other side of the door.

“Gabriel, I don’t know what to do either…” Michael trailed off, their eyes wondering to the slumbering demon on the sofa “Okay, never mind, I have an idea, I’ve got a… friend who might be able to help, we’ll be over in a few minutes”.

“Thank you, Michael…” the other angel whispered, Michael however, said nothing before hanging up rushing over to Dagon.

“Dagon, Dagon honey wake up” Michael shook the little’s shoulder.

“Wha’?” the demon lifted her head from the pillow obviously not pleased about being disturbed,

“I need your help with something” Dagon sat up, looking at Michael intently now,

“Anything angel” 

Michael smiled at their little demon “I have a friend, yes an angel friend, don’t give me that look, and they have a little, now darling, this little is like you, they are a demon”.

“What’s their name?” Dagon looked like she had been hit in the face by a truck, never in their life had she expected another demon to be a little like her.

“I don’t know Dai, but there was an incident that happened that caused them to… freak out, they got scared and now there is hell fire covering my friend’s apartment”,

“Alright let’s go”.

@@@@

It only took a few minutes to for Michael and Dagon to reach Gabriel’s apartment (celestial magic and all). Michael had to knock on the door only once before they were greeted with Gabriel’s frantic face.

“Michael, thank God you’re here” Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Dagon “Who are you?”.

Dagon rolled her eyes “The person who’s going to stop your house from burning down” Dagon pushed past the angel opening the slightly charged door to the blazing hellfire.

“BEELZEBUB?!?” Dagon ran to her friend’s side, straight through the fire. Beelzebub didn’t seem to acknowledge her, Dagon grabbed Beelzebub’s hands and started to whisper something in a language neither Gabriel nor Michael could understand.

However, something must Dagon said must have worked because slowly the fire started to die down and Gabriel began to creep forward again “Hey honey, feeling a bit better now?”. Beelzebub didn’t say anything but simply held their hands up in a demand to be picked up, Gabriel gladly obliged.

The angel began to gently rock the little in his arms, whispering sweet nothings into their ear.

Dagon ran back over to Michael, letting her caregiver pick her up as well as they stared on in amazement at the only other angel demon pair they had ever met.

Gabriel looked down at his little’s charred clothes “I think we need to get you into some new clothes little one” the demon whined burying their head further into his shoulder “We will be back in a second”.

Dagon and Michael sat in silence for a few minutes until Dagon broke it with a tiny whisper “Millions of years…”

“Dagon?”

“I have spent millions of years with Beelzebub and never once did I think they were a little”,

“I doubt they knew you were one either” Dagon blushed at Michael’s words “What I have learned, in my many years of knowing quite a few more demons than the average angel, is that you are all very good at keeping secrets, even from each other. Secrets that often end up hurting the keeper”.

They had sunk back into silence once again not quite sure what to do with their new revelations.

@@@@

“Would you like me to miracle you clean and then get you some pyjamas?” Beelzebub nodded they looked absolutely exhausted, but that’s what copious amount of hellfire of summoning and pure fear running through you does.

Once Beelzebub was dressed and swaddled up in all the blankets Gabriel could find (and a few more, demons weren’t very good at producing body heat) both beings lay down in each other’s quiet company.

“M’sorry”

“For what?”

Beelzebub smiled up at Gabriel it was sort of comforting to see the angel’s absolute stupidity again,

“I set your living room on fire Gabe”,

“Oh, it’s fine. You were scared, everyone gets scared” yes Beelzebub’s angel really was very stupid.

(In this instance, Gabriel was, for once, not being an idiot and Beelzebub is still yet to learn that kindness and decency does exist in most people)

“I’m the Prince of hell, I’m not supposed to get scared” fear was a weakness in hell, you were supposed to be emotionless and

“And I’m the archangel fucking Gabriel who accidently set fire to a nunnery because I saw a spider” Gabriel didn’t seem to mind the fact he had probably just told Beelzebub something so incredibly embarrassing that they were almost definitely going to use as blackmail at some point.

“You’re an idiot”,

“Yup, now try and get some sleep, I’ll stay I until you fall asleep if want”.

Never once in their immortal life had Beelzebub thought they would be seeking comfort in an angel’s company and yet here they were. Beelze held onto Gabriel’s hand until their mind become clouded and they drifted to a dark, quiet place at the back of their mind.

Gabriel waited until he was sure that the demon was asleep before he crept out to confront the two other beings in his living room.

“So, would you like to explain what caused the Prince of hell to set your living room on fire?”

Gabriel glared at Michael before sinking down on a chair, for an immortal being who didn’t need to sleep he had never felt so tired in his life “…It’s complicated”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the accidental update of a completely different story. Hope this is alright my lovelies should have a nice fluffy chapter coming up as soon as i can, stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope that was okay. Again I never mean to offend anyone. Comments and kudos are welcome and encouraged. Stay safe, stay happy, stay healthy. Tell me if you have any ideas, requests or suggestions for future chapters.


End file.
